


I'll Look After You

by CayCharming



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayCharming/pseuds/CayCharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has run away after Tony takes him to a club that is 40's themed as their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song, "I'll Look After You" by The Fray.
> 
> I had some free time on my hands today so I wrote a oneshot while I listened to this song on repeat.  
> If anyone would to make a request for to write another oneshot based on a song, leave a comment.  
> I hope you enjoy.

What the hell was he doing? The date had already been shot to hell. Tony bringing Steve out dancing was a very bad idea. He thought if he took him to a place where people were experienced in 40’s dancing…he would feel more at home for once.

 

It only upsets him.

 

Now, Tony was driving around New York trying to find where Steve had run off too.

 

He finds him in Brooklyn around one in the morning.

 

 _I should have looked their first_ , he thinks.

 

He finds Steve just sitting outside the front steps his apartment, just staring off into the darkness.

 

Tony parks the car and gets out, going to talk to him.

 

 _Please don’t run away again_ , he thinks, because if Steve runs again, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it.

 

If Steve runs again, his heart may actually separate.

 

He steps right into Steve’s line of vison and Steve looks up at him.

 

It was clear the soldier had been crying.

 

His eyes were red.

 

“What’d I do, Steve?”

 

Tony is surprised to hear that he sounds angry, but then he realizes, he _is_ angry.

 

He had planed what he thought was the perfect first date for Steve, and he had ran out on him.

 

Steve looks down at the old sidewalk and plays with his thumbs.

 

“Everything.”

 

Tony is more then confused by that.

 

Did that mean he did _everything_ wrong?

 

“Could you be a little more specific as to why you ran out on me?”

 

Tony’s heart is racing with hurt, and anger, and tears were starting to blur his vison and he was cursing himself for it.

 

“You should have told me you were taking me dancing—

 

“I did!-

 

“NO THAT KIND OF DANCING!”

 

Steve was on his feet now, towering over Tony, like he always did.

 

Tony could see he was shaking with rage and devastation.

 

He stared at Steve blankly while Steve ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

 

“Remember Peggy?”

 

Steve asked this question as if he hates even bringing it up.

 

Tony remembers who Steve said she was, and Tony is jealous of the woman even though she is long gone.

 

She was the first person who had Steve’s heart, and Tony think she may still have it.

 

Tony nods.

 

Steve sighs.

 

“My first date with her- my first date ever really, was supposed to be with her, and would you like to know what we were supposed to do?”

 

 _Oh no, please, dear god don’t say what I think your about to say_ , Tony thinks.

 

“Dancing.”

 

Steve sits back down on the steps and looks down at ground.

 

Tony realizes what he must have done. There is no telling how afflicted Steve felt when he saw everyone swing dancing to songs he _actually_ knew.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The second it’s out of Tony mouth Steve is on his feet again.

 

He grabs Tony by the shoulder and looks at him with an expression that says he’s upset but understands that he should be thankful.

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, okay?”

 

Tony nods even though he feels like it is.

 

“I just…wasn’t ready for that.”

 

Steve wraps his arms around Tony and holds him.

 

Tony hugs him back. He loves Steve. He hasn’t told Steve that, and doesn’t plan on telling him for awhile, if ever.

 

He _needs_ Steve. Needs him like he needs air.

 

Steve was the only living person Tony could go to when everything started to spin around in his mind.

 

Steve was only person who could slow the spinning down.

“I should have-

“Don’t, Don’t listen to me, I shouldn’t have said that, there is no way you should have known to tell me that.”

Steve pulled away from him and stared down at him.

He placed his hands around Tony’s waist.

They’ve been this close before, they’ve kissed before, this had been their first date though…and Tony had even screwed that up.

“I’m sorry I left, it just brought back so many…feelings- I just…I’m okay now.”

 

Steve leaned down to press his forehead to Tony’s.

Tony closes his eyes.

“Thank you for taking me there. It was so kind of you to take me to a place where you thought I’d be comfortable.’

“Are you sure because I feel like I was a completely ass-

“I’m postive.”

Tony sighed.

“Good.”

Tony leans up and presses his lips to Steve.

The moment is sweet, innocent, and filled with forgiveness and love they don’t fully understand yet.

Their lips separate. 

Their eyes open and lock. 

“I’ll look after you, Steve.”


End file.
